Miss Jacobs
by Prettylildevil
Summary: Lovino Vargas never really liked school however cooking class was a rare exception to his feeling toward school. (light cusing)


Second Hetalia story. This is what happens when I get bored and hungry during one of my classes.

Hope you like it!

* * *

Human names:

Belgium-Miss. Jacobs

South Italy-Lovino Vargas

Lovino Vargas never really liked school. He wasn't popular or smart or really good at anything. His grades were almost always just above failing and that was just to get his over affectionate (adopted ) father off his back.

But at least it was Friday so all he had to do was last through two more classes. Then he could just go home and had two days to himself. However his next class was not as bad as all the rest, not by a long shot. Cooking, it was a fairly easy class and it was one of the very few classes where he had actually gotten a C. But the real reason it was better than Gym, or Math, or god forbid Spanish was Miss. Jacobs.

The bell rang, ordering everyone to their 5th period. Lovino sighed and looked in the mirror he had put in his rather messy locker just a day ago. A long wild curl stuck out on the right side of his head which he could never get to stay put with the rest of his dark brown hair. He tugged at the collar of his plain green T-shirt, it was his favorite, as were the khaki pants he had on, before slamming the locker closed.

The halls were packed with students. A few guys bumped into Lovino as he walked against the general current of people. After each one he muttered a quiet "bastard" as to not be overheard by a teacher and get in trouble for "Use of profanity" again.

Finally he stepped out of the busy hall and into Miss. Jacobs' classroom. The scent of vanilla and melted butter filled the room. A couple of girls stood next to one of the four ovens in the room, melting butter and pouring it into little measuring cups for the rest of the class. Lovino slide into his desk at the front of the room right by Miss Jacob's desk. He could tell the girls staring at him.

Having a bit of a reputation, Lovino was used to it.

Running his finger through his hair and glanced up at the clock. She always walked in two minutes before class start. It was three minutes till. Lovino groaned quietly and tugged at his curl. He hated whenever anyone else touched it but, he almost always found himself tugging at it. Tapping his foot he glanced back up. Two and a half minutes till. Crap.

Glancing over at the girls, Lovino found himself frowning. He was never early for a class except for this one. And he never really talked or even knew any of the girls. Was he being too obviously about his feelings? Did they know?

The hallway was slowly starting to quiet down as people got to class. Over the chatter and the other noises, Lovino heard the click-clack of heels. It was her. Her favorite boots, the ones she always wore on Fridays.

A few more girls spilled in the classroom. Most of them grouped together, into tight little groups of two or three and started to talk or gossip or whatever it was girl do when boys weren't around. A couple joined the girls who were still melting butter and measuring out vanilla extract. Two sat in the desks behind Lovino.

Lovino hadn't bothered to learn anybody's name in any of his class and probably wouldn't ever. He only had thirty-two more weeks of high school left anyway. After that he would be free, free to move away from his stupid adopted father and free to leave high school behind him.

As the two girls began to do whatever, he looked over at the window to his right. He looked at the student courtyard just outside. The trees were almost completely bare, with big messy piles of brown, yellow, and orange leafs under them. Not far beyond the courtyard was the road. Cars of different colors, makes and models flew by. Lovino sighed, school was so stupid.

"Miss Jacobs," the girl seating directly behind Lovino called. Suddenly causing the young Italian's sights to flip to the doorway and there she was. Miss Jacobs. In a tan skirt that fell just above her knee and a plain green blouse with short sleeves. The heels on her boots clacked against the tile floor as she started to make her way to her desk.

"Oh Hello Amy," she answered the girl.

All the girls from around the room quickly found their seats. The bell rang and Miss. Jacobs picked up her clipboard.

"Okay I know Amy's here" she made a check on the attendance sheet.

"Caroline,"

"Here" a girl chirped from the back of the class.

Another check.

"Chloe,"

"Here" called another girl in the classroom.

Another check.

Miss. Jacobs continued down the list of names and finally got to the L's.

"Lillian,"

"Here" said the girl sitting next to Lovino.

Another check.

The teacher glanced up from the clipboard and locked eyes with him. He looked back into her beautiful almond-shaped light green eyes. His mouth suddenly went dry. Ah crap.

"Lovino," she smiled as she sat on top of her desk.

Lovino forced himself not to look as she tugged at the hem of her skirt "Yes, Miss. Jacobs?"

"Looks like we're matching today, huh?"

"what?" he glanced down at his own shirt then to hers. They were the exact same shade of green "Oh yeah I guess we are, huh?"

Miss. Jacobs nodded her head and tucked a loose strand of her short slightly curly blonde hair behind her left ear before continuing down the attendance sheet.

Lovino sank down a bit in his desk hoping no one had noticed the slight blush now on his face. Even if they did, with his reputation nobody would call him out of it.

Finally Miss. Jacobs hopped off the desk "Okay class today, like I promised, we're going to make waffles."

Lovino hated waffles, especially the kind that his taco-eating jerk of a dad made before soaking them it that degusting maple syrup. Not that it really mattered. It wasn't like he was going to be able to make the stupid things. No he'd just sit with whatever group he was stuck into and let the two girls do all the work.

"And today we're going to work in partners," she walked behind her desk and pulled open the top drawer "So everyone find someone to work with."

Partners? Crap!

Find somebody to work with? Double crap!

The classroom soon filled with the sounds of the girls getting up and talking once more. By the time Lovino stood up, everybody was already in partners. As everyone else began to walk over to the counters in the back of the room where the class cooked, Lovino poured himself back into his seat.

Miss. Jacobs had her back to the class and was writing out the day's recipe. Lovino once again found himself fighting the urge to stare, this time at the way the slightly-too-tight-for-school skirt clung to her backside. She had tied her back with one of her ribbons like she always did before cooking. Today it was the black one.

She turned around and smiled at all the girls before he gaze fell upon Lovino. Quickly she counted the students "Oh someone's absent today" she said as she looked down at the clipboard on her desk. Lovino crossed his arms in front of him. Of course he'd be the lone one out.

Miss. Jacobs sighed and walked over to his desk "looks like we'll have to be partners."

"What?!"

She placed both of her hands on his desk "oh do you want to work alone?"

Lovino looked up at her as she leaned slightly down, her blouse's shoulder falling to the side a bit exposing just a hint of her red bra strap. She tugged it back into place and Lovino looked down at his desk "No" he answered with his eyes closed. She had to have noticed his blushing.

"Okay then, we'll together" she started toward the others "come on Lovino."

He did as he was told and followed her. She collected all the ingredients they would need and allowed the other partnerships to get theirs.

"Sarah" she called.

A girl with dark head hair glanced over at the teacher.

"Please read the recipe that is on the board."

"Okay" Sarah started but Lovino didn't really pay her any mind. Instead he just read it for himself.

"True Belgian Waffles Recipe" was written in red at the top of the white board in girly-cutesy-curly letters. Under that was the list of ingredients in plain black letters -

"2 cups all-purpose flour

3/4 cup sugar

3-1/2 teaspoons baking powder

2 eggs, separated

1-1/2 cups milk

1 cup butter, melted

1 teaspoon vanilla extract

Sliced fresh strawberries or syrup "

"Lovino?" His attention was suddenly called back to Miss. Jacobs. As if his full attention could be anywhere else in class.

"Huh?"

"Would you please separate the eggs?"

"Oh sure" he mumbled. She forced a small bowl into his hands with two eggs and a small custard dish for the yolks in it.

He set the bowl down and placed the custard dish beside it before laying the two eggs on the other side. He picked up one of the eggs and cracked it against the side of the bowl, smashing it. The yolk split in half and ran into the bowl along with half of the egg whites. Bits of shell floated in the dark yellow slime.

"Gentler" Miss. Jacobs said as she picked up the bowl with one had. She poured the mess into the trash can and rinse out the bowl before returning it to Lovino.

She picked up the remaining egg and held it by her finger tips in front of his face.

Miss. Jacobs was tall, taller than all of her students and almost all the students at the school. She was even taller than most of the teacher, even some of the men. And her high-heeled boots didn't hurt. However Lovino hated being talked down to (verbally or physically).

Well, usually he did anyway.

But, something about those piercingly green eyes, that flawless heart-shaped face with that dark blonde hair framing it made him not mind so much.

Instead he simply nodded and took the egg into his own hand. Miss. Jacobs smiled "like this" she said as she gestured how to gently crack an egg on the side of a bowl. Her nails were painted red, black and green.

Lovino did as she gestured a couple of times and the egg split cleanly. He smiled and separated the yolk from the whites like an expert.

"Now, that's how it's done" she tucked another loose strand of her hair behind her ear again.

She fetched another egg and Lovino separated it. While he did that Miss. Jacobs combined the flour, the sugar and the baking powder in a bowl. After Lovino was done, she helped him lightly beat egg yolks in another bowl before adding the milk, the butter and the vanilla.

"Okay Lovino" she said as she finished mixing the wet ingredients together "now stir that into the dry mix while I go whip these egg whites and help the others."

"Okay" he agreed and she took the egg whites.

As he poured the wet mixture into the dry mix bowl he thought back the very first day school. It wasn't too long ago but for Lovino school seeming took forever.

He had not had one of the best days. He had overslept, been fused at by his stupid "father", missed the bus, been driven to school by his dad's weird friend Gilbert, and all of his teachers had seeming hated him from the moment they first met him. Not to mention that nobody other than said teachers had even talked to him that day. Then he had walked into Miss. Jacobs class right after a very lonesome lunch and had been greeted by a room full of girls. All whispering and giggling about stories they had heard about the new cooking teacher.

And then he saw her. Miss Jacobs, in a flowing knee-length black skirt, a red sleeveless blouse and her hair up in a bun. No one else seemed to have noticed her just outside the door. She looked nervous and just like all the others, a teacher (a very pretty looking teacher) but still just another teacher to hate him and for him to hate right back.

That was until the bell rang and she glanced around the then empty hall. Suddenly she reached back and undid her bun. Blonde hair fell, framing her face beautifully and she stepped into the room first meeting the eyes of Lovino. It was then that he could tell she was different. She seemed to walk in slow motion to the front of the room where she stopped and said something. Some cheesy teacher joke about cooking that the whole class laughed at, Lovino couldn't quite remember what it had been (something lame for sure). But the way she had laughed just cinched it.

"Lovino?" Miss. Jacobs suddenly appeared beside him with a bowl of whipped egg whites (stiff peaks).

"Y-yes?" he stopped stirring the batter. She slid the bowl he had been stirring in front of her and started to fold the egg whites into the thick batter.

"Lovino?" someone else called. He turned around to see Amy and Sarah. Amy smiled up at him, Sarah looked down a floor.

Lovino shifted, leaning against the counter "Hey…..Amy,….Sarah" he nodded to both of the girls.

"Are you two done yet?" Sarah asked, still looking down.

"Yeah, I'll go preheat the irons now" Miss. Jacobs answered before Lovino could.

Amy clapped her hands together and whispered something to Sarah as Lovino watched Miss. Jacobs take their bowl of batter over to the row of waffles irons over by the wall. Amy then excused herself to go get hers and Sarah's batter.

Sarah didn't say anything, neither did Lovino.

Did she know?

"You know" she finally said something, well nearly whispered something "I have that exact same skirt."

She did know. Lovino shifted again. Was she the only one? Did Amy know too?

"Maybe I could wear it to school sometime?"

"Maybe."

She picked at her dark wash jeans for a second. Lovino looked across the room back out the same window as before.

Without even raising her head Sarah whispered something barely audible, something that sounded like "Your secret's safe with me" before turning around and speed-walking over to Amy and Miss. Jacobs.

Lovino exhaled and closed his eyes. Just what in the hell was that about?

He didn't care about his reputation, he just didn't want people to know because…..because it might get back to Miss. Jacobs.

One of the waffle irons started to ring and the girls all gathered around the irons. Lovino stood just outside the crowd but even from where he was standing he could smell the sweet smell of freshly made waffles.

"Carefully, they are hot" Miss. Jacobs instructed as she open one of them. She then slid the golden brown waffle onto a paper plate and handed it to Lovino. He looked down at.

It looked nothing like any waffle he'd ever seen. It looked good. It looks delicious.

Miss. Jacobs said something but Lovino didn't hear it fully. He had not been hungry at all when he had started cooking but suddenly he was starving.

However he stood there until everyone else had theirs (mostly cause it was a class rule not to eat until everyone was done). Then he grabbed one of the forks that had been set out for everyone to use and walked back to his desk as the others stood around and talked as they eat their waffles. Once seated he dug right in, eating the whole thing in mere seconds. It tasted plain but sweet.

Glancing up from his now cleared plate he saw Miss. Jacobs sitting at her desk eating her waffle with a cat-like smile plastered across her face. Plain but sweet, no beautiful and sweet was more like it. Yeah, plain, sweet and beautiful.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading!

I think I might do a sequel if enough people like it so, please tell me if you do because I like this couple.


End file.
